His Butler, December Lullaby
by CielFangirl325
Summary: When Ciel has a nightmare and bottled up feelings come out, Sebastian calls upon a certain song to calm his young master, and it just happens to be a song Ciel knows from his past. Songfic YAOI/SHONEN-AI! FLUFF! SEBACIEL! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


_  
_**A/N: Hey! Now some of you are probably thinking 'What's this? Why didn't she write a chapter of **_**Boy From Heaven?**_**' I'll explain. I got the idea for this one night (at 11:00) and I just had to get it onto a computer. I used a song in this. The song is 'Once Upon a December' from the movie 'Anastasia'. I now HATE that movie because it's so inaccurate to the Romanov story, but that song will forever hold a place as one of my childhood songs (The others being 'This is Halloween' and 'Hedwig's Theme' from HP). Let's get on with it before I make this A/N longer than the fic itself! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kuro what's written in this fic would've really happened!**

He_ struggled in chains as the hot iron came closer and closer to his bare chest. "No! No, please!" He pleaded, but his cries were in vain. It felt as if he had been in the middle of an explosion as the iron touched his skin. The Earl screamed in agony. He heard laughter and jeering. A knife was soon hovering over his stomach. The knife was brought down swiftly and then everything went black._

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Ciel screamed and shot up in bed. His body and face were covered in a cold sweat and his clothes clung to his small frame. "Sebastian!" He called out quietly and waited. He knew that no matter how feeble his calls were, his faithful butler would always come to him.

Soon enough, Ciel heard footsteps coming toward his bedroom. "Young Master?" He heard Sebastian's voice on the other side of the door.

"C-c-come in." Ciel responded. He heard the door handle turn and Sebastian walked into the room.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded slowly, but after a few seconds shook his head as his face crumpled and dissolved into tears. Sebastian just stood there, shocked. He had never seen his master show any kind of emotion before, let alone breaking down and crying. He felt the oddest instinct to go and comfort the boy, so he did.

Ciel felt someone's arms wrap around him in what was unmistakably a hug. He just sat there for a second before looking up to see who was showing him such affection. It was Sebastian. He instinctively slapped the butler's arms away. "Don't touch me!" He hissed defensively, his eyes showing anger and obvious fear.

Sebastian stepped away from his master and nodded. "If I may be so bold as to ask, what did you call me here for? It is the middle of the night. It must be important."

Ciel shrugged and then began crying again. "I-it was a dream. I-I dreamt that th-those people, those monsters they branded me like they did and then...then they stabbed me and I died and you didn't come and save me. You weren't there to save me." He sobbed. "YOU WEREN'T THERE!" He yelled, hot tears streaming down his face. "You weren't there..." He whispered, putting his head in his hands and just sobbing uncontrollably.

Sebastian was shocked. He had no clue his master cared about him so much. He sat on the bed next to the sobbing boy, pushing him back into the soft bed and laying next to him. He lie there for a minute and then thought of something. He began humming a lullaby softly. The demon had no idea where he had learned the song, he just knew it somehow. It was probably because he was simply one hell of a butler.

Ciel recognized the tune Sebastian was humming. Both his parents and Madame Red, whoever was taking care of him at the time, used to sing it to him when he was little and wouldn't go to sleep.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_" Sebastian sang quietly.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_" Ciel sang the second verse of the song.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_" Sebastian repeated the verse.

"_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_" Ciel sang.

"_And a song someone sings_" They both sang. Sebastian paused and pecked Ciel's lips for a brief second. "_Once upon a December_" Their voices rang together.

Ciel's eyes closed and he relaxed back into the bed, closing his eyes. Sebastian got up from the bed and walked to the door, opening it slowly. "Luff you, Sebastian." Said butler heard his young master mumble sleepily.

He looked over and saw the boy smiling slightly in his sleep. "I love you too... Ciel." Sebastian smiled and left the room, closing the bedroom door behind him.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please Story Alert this, Favorite, and REVIEW to tell me! Another reason I wrote this was to show my sister that Sebaciel COULD be fluffy! BTW, I do have another chapter of '_Boy From Heaven_' half-finished in another computer. I just have to put it on my laptop and finish it, so just bear with me! I would've finished it sooner but I have riding lessons, I went on vacation, and I've got final exam thingies.**


End file.
